


NSFW Alphabet: Sesshomaru

by archibaldcurothers



Series: NSFW Alphabets [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archibaldcurothers/pseuds/archibaldcurothers
Summary: Extremely explicit descriptions of sexual acts. Do not read if underage or uncomfortable with smut.





	NSFW Alphabet: Sesshomaru

**Author's Note:**

> You see the warning in the summary? Please take it seriously.
> 
> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat

A = Aftercare - Surprisingly affectionate and caring. Wants to make sure he didn’t hurt you, and once assured of that he wants you nuzzled up against his chest. He likes feeling you pressed against him as it serves as a reminder that you haven’t gone anywhere and that he’s right there to protect you if anything happens  


B = Body Part - On you, he loves your breasts. He loves the weight of them when he cups them. He's also big on sucking on/nipping at your tits. When the day is hot he gets horny just from seeing the sweat trickle down between your cleavage; often excusing the two of you so he can fuck you immediately. On himself, he loves his chest but mostly bc it's where you often lay your head afterwards (otherwise he basically thinks he's got it going on anyways lol)  


C = Cum - he is adamant about getting it as deep in your pussy as he can and doing what he can to keep as little from dripping out as possible. On the rare occasion he cums outside of you he becomes irritated but calms down under your loving touch (one time tho you wiped some of his cum off your stomach or wherever and licked it off your fingers. This totally caught him by surprise and he didn't understand why he found it so erotic but it sent him into overdrive and he fucked you again immediately)  


D = Dirty Secret - he finds the smell of your cunt intoxicating, even when you're not in heat. When he goes down on you he'll often pause before removing your panties just so he can bury his face in the soaked fabric and inhale deeply, which in turn usually results in him nipping at the cloth in desire. Once he rids you of the garment he again buries his face in your pussy and breathes in deeply before he starts eating you out like it's his last meal  


E = Experience - he has experience, but he's never been particularly taken with anyone until you and so prior to your arrival in his life he'd basically only fuck when he smelled another demon in heat, and even then he mostly didn't care bc they didn't arouse him too much. When he did feel need to satisfy an urge he'd be quick about it. Wham bam thank you ma'am.  


F= Favorite Position - call him old-fashioned, but he's a fan of missionary because he's on top, in control, and able to look into your eyes and pull you close to him  


G = Goofy - just as he's not goofy in his daily life, he doesn't find much to joke about while fucking either; although on occasion when something happened to make you laugh (such as losing balance and falling over) he will chuckle as he makes sure you're okay  


H = Hair - being exceptionally well-groomed in all other manners, it's no different here.  


I = Intimacy - sex with you is one of the few times he lets his guard down and is open and vulnerable. He can be surprisingly “needy” during; in that he is so touch-motivated he seems to want to merge your two bodies together. This largely comes from him being incredibly touch-starved. When you two were first intimate he would recoil somewhat from your affectionate touches because he was so unaccustomed, but after awhile he not only came to tolerate them, he was compelled to seek out your touch, wanting you to run your hands all over him, as he grasped desperately at you, as well.  


J = Jack Off - not really his thing. He does it on occasion but it’s incredibly infrequent as he’s only aroused by you and you are always there for him to fuck  


K = Kink - Breeding. Blame it on being a dog demon if you want, but fool has got it baaaad. He never, ever pulls out, he makes sure he’s damn well deep inside you when he cums and won’t remove himself for awhile after. He also has a kind of “power” kink, in that he knows he is far more powerful than you and that you are essentially at his mercy, and this gets him off. He would never hurt you, but being with someone so small and delicate makes him feel even more powerful.  


L = Location - out in nature. Y’all don’t really have a “house” anyway so he either makes Jaken take Rin far away to play/pick flowers, or he takes you far from them to have fun.  


M = Motivation - primarily, his love for you and his need to feel you against him. You’re incredibly touch-oriented so he knows you feel most loved when he shows it physically (and he is often too 

proud to do things like hold hands or whatever with the others around), so this is his opportunity to really express it. Plus, he gets really worked up when it’s around your time and then he just wants to knock you up.  


N = No - absolutely do not even think of suggesting a threesome. Doesn’t matter if the third is a man or a woman, he doesn’t want to share you with anyone at all.  


O = Oral - He loves eating pussy all day every day, but especially when you’re in your heat cycle. You smell and taste different at that time, and he loves licking you up and down your slit to make you even wetter for his cock. As for receiving oral: he doesn’t see the point. If he’s erect he wants to be inside crushing your guts, and why risk wasting his seed in your mouth when he wants it in your cunt?  


P = Pace - varies. When you’re in heat, he’s fast and aggressive. His mind is basically out the door and lust has taken the wheel. Outside of your cycle though, he can definitely slow way down and make it a deeply sensual experience.  


Q = Quickie - not his preferred method, but definitely his default when you’re in heat.  


R = Risk - initially he doesn’t understand the lure of trying out new stuff as he’s perfectly satisfied just to be fucking you, but you slowly ease him into trying new things and he almost always loves it.  


S = Stamina - he can last as long as you want him to; he can even stay erect after completion and continue to a second climax if he feels the situation warrants it (such as if he came before you did).  


T = Toy - being the feudal era, there really aren’t many toys (at least not many safe, sanitized toys), but when you do find something to try out he’s up for it, although he may decide to veto it later  


U = Unfair - he’s an incredibly generous lover, half of his high comes from getting you off. The exception is during your time, in which case he’s far more animalistic  


V = Volume - the only time he tries to keep it down is when he thinks Rin might hear, otherwise he fully gives in to the animalistic side. He growls a lot, especially when you're in heat  


W = Wild Card - he loves to bite you during, even to the point of drawing blood. But afterwards he'll lick and kiss the wound he made, almost like an apology but you still know he loves marking you with his bites so that everyone can know you're his  


X = X-Ray - boy is packing, it's a good 8" or so and THICK.  


Y = Yearning - he’s, honestly, perfectly happy to just have you by his side, but there’s almost always an undercurrent of longing for your body that he tries to keep in check so that he doesn’t come across as a fool controlled by his dick.  


Z = Zzzzz - he doesn’t fall asleep quickly afterwards, instead enjoying to hold you close to him, nuzzle you in affection, and speak sweetly to you (and you to him).


End file.
